


A different world

by elfofdeath



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Dating, F/M, Smut, Urzai
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-03-27 14:05:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19014400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfofdeath/pseuds/elfofdeath
Summary: Roku and Sozin brought peace between the 4 nations, the world has changed with new technology.At  a play Ozai's eyes meet a young actress and he asked out the woman. He learn her name is Ursa, but what happen from there?





	1. Chapter 1

Ember Island was well knowing as a beautiful island and a holiday vacation spot for nobles and royals alike, it was well knowing for it's popular beach, restaurants and theatre. 

Two men walked the streets toward the world famous Ember Island Players Theatre, one man was pudgy with brown hair that had it's hint of silver within it. He wore a red suit with his hair in a bun, his bead was thick but well groomed and full of grey hairs. 

The other younger man's, has jet black hair, which reached his shoulders, it too was up into a top knot while the rest lay behind his back. He too wore red suit but his was thin and lean, tall and he had fierce eyes. 

" Why are you dragging me to 'Love Amongst Dragons' again brother?" the younger man asked annoyed 

The older man laughed hardly and put his hand on his belly. 

" I heard there were some new actors here tonight, that and father wants us out of his meeting so this will past the time till that meeting is done.” The older man replied enthusiastically 

The younger brother hated when his father brushed them off for his meetings, but maybe he'd find a pretty face to keep his bed warm tonight, after all plays were filled with woman he was bound to find someone . 

" Fine hopefully this is better then last year's production." The younger brother replied annoyed 

They made way into the theatre, there was no waiting in line for them as they were the highest of the highest elite, they were the two Fire Prince's Iroh and Ozai sons of Fire Lord Azulon.

They made there way into the Royal balcony box it over looked the stage at an excellent angle, where you could hear and see all. 

The crowed grew quite as the curtain pulled up, Ozai wasn't interested at all until the woman playing the Dragon Empress entered the play, she didn't over act like the others, even in the dragon mask she looked thin and curvy. 

The play ended and as the actors bowed the two main actors took off their masks, then Ozai saw the Dragon Empress' true face and he thought. 

' I must have her for myself.' 

Yet not in a one night only matter, she was the most beautiful woman in the Fire Nation and he felt his heart race, had he finally found his perfect match?

Iroh notice his younger brother blushing as he looked toward the stage and chuckled as he caught who he was looking at as she stood out even to a happily married man like him.

"Why don't you talk to her back stage, it would be nice to see you forge a proper relationship." Iroh encouraged lightly 

Ozai decided he would do that. 

…  
Backstage the Dragon Empress placed the mask on her small dressing table, she began taken the little make up off, she looked at the few other actresses getting changed. They didn't like her much, they thought she got this role because she slept with the director, but she had been scouted by the director in her home town of Hira'a and brought here to take over the role of the Dragon Empress. 

Apparently the director had lots of complaints about the old actors, so he had visited the Fire Nation to recruit new actors and actresses. 

The other girls were planning a night out, but there was a knock on the door and all the woman covered up as they said to come in. Then director came in and clapped his hands excited, he was a young man who had taken over this theatre with from parents.

" Great jobs ladies, you really did a good job you impressed the audience and a very special guest." the director explained happily 

He bowed low as the guest made his way into the room. They girls all bows as did the Dragon Empress, the special guest was the second son of Azulon. 

"Which one of you played the Dragon Empress tonight. “ Oazi asked intrigued 

Ozai noticed a woman look up but didn't meet the Prince's eyes, Ozai noticed the movement quickly and smiled.

" Ah so it was you, please come with me. I want a word with the Dragon Empress. "

The young woman stood up and made her way out the changing area, she kept her head low as she followed him to another area of the theatre where he look around to make sure they were alone. 

" Ah prefect.” Ozaibegan relaxed “This is a prefect place to talk, you were very entertaining tonight." 

The young woman looked up a little as she held her hands together 

" You honour me with such kind words Fire Prince Ozai, this was my first day here but I have acted before, I thought my acting wasn't the best tonight because of nerves.” The young woman rambled nervously 

Ozai looked surprised, she acted so well despite her first time here in the theatre. 

" Where did you act before here then? " Ozai asked curious 

"Hira'a… The director here scouted me and brought me to Ember Island, unfortunately it made the other here quite jealous, so.." 

She smiled a bit but remembered this was the the Fire Prince and he didn't want to hear her problems here. 

She wondered just why the Prince wanted to talk to her, he took her hand and kissed it. 

“Then what is the name if the most beautiful woman in the Fire Nation?" Ozai asked charmingly 

Ursa blushed stunned, no one has called her the most beautiful woman in the Fire Nation. 

".. Such a compliment.." She replied stunned. 

He chuckled as stared into her eyes. 

" So what is your name Dragon Empress?" Ozai asked intrigued 

" Ursa, my Prince." she replied softly 

" Then Ursa I would like you to attend a dinner date with me tomorrow about 7pm? It will give you time to finish your play and get dressed up. I will meet you outside at the backstage door.”

Ursa blushed and stammered a bit and bowed toward him respectfully. 

" I would be honoured to join you." Ursa replied boldly 

He smiled as made his way off as Ursa breathed out in relief, but it hit her she'd just been asked out by the Prince of their nation. 

She made her way into the changing room awkwardly, she noticed the woman who glare at her, but one came over and whispered. 

" Be careful of Fire Prince Ozai." the woman whispered "He is a famous womaniser and sleeps with many woman, it probably what he wants from you." 

Ursa hadn't thought of that, the woman here already saw her as a slut, this could make it worse.

The woman left her feeling deflated about her date, she got her money for the night and headed to her small house. She was staying alone here and the rent was cheap, she knew she couldn't afford new clothing for her date but she had something to wear, she make it clear to Ozai tomorrow that she wasn't interested in sex with him and hope he could accept that.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Ursa finished her play and got changed quickly for her date, she could hear whispers in the changing room, but she ignored them.

They were probably jealous as they would have killed to have Ozai for a date or eve for a night. She was only going on this date as didn't want to refuse Ozai, as he was their Prince. However she worried about her date, although she knew now he was a womaniser. She knew he was meeting her outside the theatre at the back door so she best not be late to meet him.

She walked in her grandmother old dress, many people would be able to tell it was old fashioned but it was her nicest dress. She wore hand-me-down golden jewels, a bracelet and a hair pain. She left the theatre's back door, she saw Ozai leaning on a red car, the red car had the fire nation insignia on the hood.  
,  
He noticed her and walked forward as he took her hand, his lips touched her hand as he noticed her clothing, they were beautiful but he recognised it as old fashion from the capital a few years ago. 

"Sorry for my clothing, its the only nice clothing I have, as I can't afford new clothing just yet." Ursa explained apologetic ans humbly 

" No you look beautiful.. I understand your situation its suits you." Ozai replied calmly 

He took her arm and lead her to his car door and she got in. She sat in the front passenger seat and fastened her seat belt as Ozai got in. She knew well royals were always escorted by a security detail but they must be keeping themselves low key.

" I know the prefect restaurant for our date, we will have a private room to know each other more." Ozai explained slyly 

Ursa looked down shyly as it was better to tell him now. 

" Erm so you know I am not interested in having sex tonight, I mean I'm a virgin.. I've been waiting for the right man I.. I mean... I heard it's what you usually do.." Ursa stuttered awkwardly 

Ozai gazed a little to her as he focused on the road. 

" Oh that is nothing to be ashamed of, waiting for the right man is admirable. Any ways I am not interested in a meaningless one night stand with you, this is a genuine date.” Ozai retorted strongly 

Ursa breathed in relief, so he wasn't interested in sex tonight with her, he even seemed to respect that she was waiting for the the right man and she smile with a somewhat relived smile. Yet part of her then wondered just why he asked her out? He called her the most beautiful woman in the Fire Nation so maybe that was why, he was captivated by her beauty. 

" So why did you ask me out?" Ursa asked nervously 

"Well when I saw you on stage the other night, I thought how stunning you were, so I wanted to get to know you more." Ozai replied lightly " I hope we can do more then this date tonight, but it depends on how we get on doesn't it.” Ozai replied gently 

Ursa noticed how he pulled his car into a restaurant, so even the Prince could go on dates if he felt like it, dates were for people to get to know each other and eventually much more.  
.. 

They pulled into a grand restaurants Valet parking area, Ozai got out of the car and Ursa unfastened her seat belt but noticed now the Fire Prince opened the door for her. He took her hand and helped her out the car and tossed his keys at the Vale as he closed the passage door. 

"Look after that car over wise I'll send you off to the coldest darker place knowing to men." Ozai threatened darkly 

Ursa looked to him as he smiled as he put his arm around her arm and escorted her into the restaurant. 

This place only allowed the riches of the rich were allowed in this restaurant, if she wasn't here with the Prince then she would never be allowed to dine here. 

" This place is a very famous restaurant, I read articles about this place in Hira'a." Ursa replied in awe 

He smiled as he walked in the restaurant, as he knew how famous this restaurant was, he'd been here with his brother and family plenty of time. 

He noticed how she took in the restaurant as they were guided to a private room with a table set up within it, the table had golden chop sticks on the table, wine glasses, a waiter put menus down as someone else pulled the seats out for them and placed them back into place.

That sever left as one waited for them to pick what they wanted. 

"Choice whatever you like Ursa, whatever you pick I will pick out a wine to compliment it.". 

Ursa coughs bit as she looked off at the mention of wine, sure she was 21 and old enough to drink, but she had a play tomorrow to think about

" I can't drink too much tonight, I have rehearsal and plays tomorrow." Ursa replied lowly 

Ozai smiled with understanding, he knew the live of a theatre actress was important to her, so he offered a light laugh. 

"One glass won't hurt you, even I can handle that with no side effects. “ Ozai replied with a chuckle 

Ursa had the chance to choose what she wanted so she looked for something she had never had before. She found most things on the menu she could make herself but for cheaper so she picked something she couldn't make. 

" Well if I am having one glass of wine would you recommend to have to have with Lobster-Crab?" Ursa asked curious 

Ozai chuckled lightly as he noticed Ursa put the menu down with a confident smile waiting to hear his answer. 

" Oh I know the perfect wine for that, yes a sweet red wine from the Earth Kingdom.” Ozai replied confidently 

Ozai summoned the waiter and placed his order sternly, the waiter wrote it down and rushed to the kitchen to place it. 

Ursa laughed at how terrified people were of Ozai, then again she had just met him and had only come on this date because it was a honour to be asked by someone as high and mighty as he. 

" They seem eager to please you here." Ursa explained amused 

" I am a Royal Prince to disappoint me is the ultimate humiliation and off course it would come with the ultimate punishment." Ozai replied dryly 

Ursa frowned a bit but decided to ask another question to lighting the mood. 

"Well you seem well knowing here, you must come here often.” Ursa offered lightly 

Even Ursa knew the royal family had a vacation house somewhere here, they enjoyed time away from their Palace every year. 

" I come here with my family and brother, but your the first woman I've brought here. " Ozai replied kindly

Ursa blushed, she figured he had brought everyone here he'd 'womanised' yet she felt flattered that she was the first. 

" Now I'm honoured and flattered." Ursa repined bashful 

The waiter came with a silver bucket filled with ice and two wine bottles. 

" I brought your favourite wine sire, compliments of the house sire." the waiter said respectfully 

He opened the wine and it popped and Ursa jumped a bit, but watched the waiter pour the wine into her glass then poured some into Ozai's

“The food will take awhile so please enjoy these fire flakes till then." 

The waiter placed them down and let them be for now.

" While we wait for food, why don't we talk? Tell me more about yourself, my dear? "

As Ozai talked Ursa took a curious sip of the red wine, she put her hand to her mouth with joy. Ozai noticed her reaction and smirked as he drank his own wine. Ursa put the glass down and thought of what to tell him. 

" Well I come from a pretty humble background.. my parents originally came from Ember Island in their youth, but decided they wanted to raise animals so moved to Hira'a." Ursa began softy

Ozai loved her voice, it was soft and sweet like honey, she noticed how he looked at her and blushed as she moved her hair awkwardly. 

"Acting has always been my passion, I have worked my way up and moved out here alone, as my parents didn't want to move back here. I was lucky to find a small house with cheap rent... I keep in touch with my parents though. " Ursa explained awkwardly 

Ursa put her hands together shyly, she hid certain things, she didn't tell him how her grandfather Roku had helped Fire Lord Sozin brought in this time of peace were technology boomed. 

Azulon continued this tradition yet her family had backed away from it. She didn't think she would meet the Fire Prince or the Royal family. She never thought wind up on a date with one of the royal family and have that family connection under the service. 

" What about you? I know my royal history from school, but kind of kind of man are you? What does a royal prince do besides ask out actresses?" Ursa asked teasingly 

Ozai leant on the table as he admired her a bit, the way she circles the wine glass with her long nail, the way she smiled at him. 

" Well I work hard to make sure we get all these new inventions, I work with an inventors to describe my ideas and he makes them. My brother is more of a politic though, he keeps the peace at bay." Ozai explained strongly 

Ursa looked intrigued and interested on his words, he could tell he had drawing her in with his words, it was true he worked hard to bring new inventions to the world, he worked along side many other visionaries. Machines had always been his passion and it was why he had one of the few cars that existed in the world at the moment. 

" As to what kind of man I am, I am a very passionate man, I know what I want, yet I'm kind to those I care for and very loyal to them." Ozai explained lowly 

Yet before Ursa could reply the food was placed before them, Ursa sniffed the scent of her food, she saw Ozai had ordered lots of meat but it had vegetables around it. 

She knew the royal family were Fire Benders and Fire Benders burned a lot of energy so she figured that why Ozai could eat so much. 

Ursa tried her Lobster-Crab and it was light and tasted amazing. 

" This is unlike anything I've been able to make, the chief here must be very talented." Ursa complimented in enjoyment 

Ozai smiles warmly at her enjoyment, yes he knew what he wanted and she was one of the things he wanted, not in a ours physical manner but in another. He watched her try the wine and food and how she looked to him like she discovered the best combination every. 

" I am glad you are enjoying it, I am enjoying just being around you" Ozai replied flirtatious 

He put his chop stick toward her mouth. 

" Try some of mine, come on don't be shy 'ah." Ozai offered softly

Ursa blushed as she leant in to put the food into her mouth, a romantic gesture on his part and she took the meat into her mouth and it was so well seasoned. 

"Simply delightful, so tender too." Ursa blurted out in delight

Ursa chewed it and swallowed it, she noticed Ozai observing her and she picked up a bit of her lobster-Crab and he chuckled as she put her chop sticks toward him. He ate her food as she blushed a bit toward him.

"Yours so cute." Ozai compliment lightly 

Ursa blushed even more, yet her looked soured, how many woman had he said that too? 

" I bet you've said that to plenty of woman" Ursa replied harshly 

Ozai could feel the tension and jealousy coming from her, so he drank some wine calmly 

"Most woman I don't care enough about to compliment , they throw themselves at me and I spent the night with them, yet you. I care enough to romance you." 

He brushed her free hand as looked into her eyes. 

"After all I intent to marry you Ursa." He announced proudly and with determination 

Ursa dropped her chopsticks in shock as he said this. 

" What?” Ursa stuttered “We've just met and you've decided to marry me?" Ursa asked stunned 

" I knew I wanted to marry you since I met eyes with you." Ozai replied calmly 

Ursa sat in shock as Ozai kissed her hand. 

"Ozai I would need to see you more before I decide on such a big choice. " Ursa replied stunned

" Then how about you and I continue dating. Of course we would date with the intention of marriage in your mind. " Ozai responded kindly 

Ursa smiled weakly as she wanted to date Ozai more as she liked him and his offer seemed fair. 

" Right but if I decide I don't want to marry you then will accept it.”

Ozai didn't think she would not decide no to marry him as he would romance her till she agreed. However there is one more thing you should know about me, something I hid before… " Ursa offered shyly


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2 

Ursa needed to tell him something important, something that might change his mind on his intent to marry her, she moved her hair awkwardly. 

" So tell me, what is this important thing Ursa? " Ozai encouraged firmly 

Ursa fiddled with her hair as she sighed and looked off, it wasn't anything to be ashamed of really but she wondered if he would believe him. 

"Well you see my grandfather knew your grandfather. My grandfather was Roku and he was the one who helped your grandfather usher in this peaceful time." Ursa began awkwardly " Grandmother never liked the fame and attention, so grandfather moved with her away from the capital to escaped the attention. “ 

Ursa was different, she wanted to be an actress and part of craved fame attention. 

“My parents lived a simple live as well hiding who were were realted too, it is why I am trying to make it on my own merits in the acting world. "

Ozai looked thoughtful as he drank some more wine and he looked her over, she didn't seem like a liar yet here sat someone who was related to the man who had convinced his grandfather to bring about this peace. 

" I have proof if you need it, I mean I have my reasons for not telling you. I want people to know me for me not because of my family ties."

" I understand why you hid this Ursa. It very strange though how we connected like this with how our family were tied in the past.” Ozai responded thoughtfully 

“So your an actress who wants to archive fame by herself right?" Ozai asked thoughtfully 

Ursa nodded as she blushed, she fiddled with her fingers a little. 

" Why would this change my desire to marry you?” Ozai asked intrigued 

Ursa didn't want his knowledge of her family history to influence him, to make him treat her differently, yet he had already decided they would date with marriage in mind, she liked Ozai and wanted to know him more so dating more would allow them to see if they were a good match. 

"I guess your right, then I will date you with marriage in mind, however I know your not always here on Ember Island.." Ursa replied softly 

Ursa finished her food as she wonder how things would work when he was away. 

" Yes that's true, but we will have a long distance relationship at times like that, we will write to each other. It would be easier on me if you'd come to the Capital to act, but I'll gave you time on that." Ozai responded calmly 

Ursa smiled, yes acting in the capital would be the ultimate dream, but she put her hands up with a desperation. 

" Please Ozai don't use your influence to get me into the Capital's theatre. " Ursa begged quickly

Ozai chuckled but he smirked. 

" I will obey your request, but I may send a scout your way without mentioning your name." Ozai offered lightly

Ursa calmed down, if she was scouted it would be by her own merit. 

" Thank you. " Ursa replied grateful

Yet one last question lingered on her mind. She gripes the skin on her arm self conscious as she looked at him with a conceded look. 

" While we're dating, will I be the only one you date?" Ursa asked nervously 

Ozai finished his meal and noted the time and got up and kissed her soft hand. 

" You are the one and only woman I want from now on, what about you?" 

It wasn't a question he needed an answer to, but she would answer any ways so she kissed his hand. 

" I would never dishonour you like that." she replied honestly 

Ozai was satisfied so he helped her out of the seat. 

"Then we are are a couple dating toward marriage, however it's quite late Ursa, so let me drive you home." Ozai said satisfied 

Ursa stood and bowed as she agreed to be taken home, she wondered what they would do for their next date, as Ozai drove her home.

Life on Ember Island had taken a interesting turn, she would have never of thought the Prince of the nation would take an interest in her of all people. He was willing to date her and marry her one day, allow her to have a career, allow her to be her.

" This was fun, I really enjoyed myself." Ursa explained joyfully

She directed him to her house and got out of the car, she bowed to him again. 

" Thank you for the date, I am free Sunday so let's go out then." Ursa explained gently 

She came up from her bow as Ozai kissed her cheek. 

" Then I'll take you to my beach house Sunday, you can watch me and my brother play fire beach volleyball.". Ozai offered kindly

He moved toward his car as Ursa smiled and waves goodnight. 

" I'll meet you here Sunday around 10 am. “

Ursa smiled happily as his car drove off, she went into her house and lock the door and smiled happily as she slept.   
.. 

" So how was your date with that fine young lady." Iroh asked kindly

Iroh was sat in front of the beach house, his wife was on a rocking chair knitting something and Ozai smiled as he walked part. 

" I think I've found my match Iroh, were dating right now, but I intent to marry her. " Ozai replied warmly 

Iroh smiled with enthusiasm. 

" Father will be pleased, maybe you should tell him your dating before the media get a hold of the information." Iroh offered kindly 

" Good idea brother. "


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy some small smut

The Sunday for the second date came and Ursa stood outside her house waiting for Ozai to arrive, she heard his car as he pulled up. Ozai got out of the car as he saw her wearing a simple light pink dress, her hair was tied up into a pony tail, Ursa looked at Ozai who wearing light clothing too, he wore a red vest and jeans,she could see his muscles and blushed as Ozai walked toward her. 

" You look stunning Ursa." Ozai compliment boldly 

He took her hand, Ursa blushed stunned, they were still new as a couple it was so new for the Prince to talk to her so freely and compliment her. 

She figured it would take more then a few dates before she got used to the idea that she and Ozai were a couple who would marry sometime if she allowed it.

Ursa was every bit as awkward as their first date as he put her bag into his car, they got into the car and drove toward the far end of the island to the royal beach house . 

It was a long drive and Ursa kept looking toward Ozai's muscular arms, today she would see him him fire bend.,see the beach and the ocean for the first time.

" I'm excited to see the Ember Island beaches, I actually brought a bathing suit just for our date." Ursa explained joyfully " I heard the beaches are beautiful and the sea is just the right temperature." 

Ursa put her hands together excited, she planned to go to the beaches eventually, but now she would see them on a date with Ozai in his vacation house, she was nervous about meeting his family though as she didn't know how they were compared to Ozai, were they nice, mean, would they accept her?

"Although I must admit, I am nervous about meeting your family on a secondary date." Ursa explained nervous 

From what she understood most men waited to introduce who they were dating until a few dates in, but she figured Ozai saw no issues in showing her off .

" My family knows of you, I had my father keep the media on the dark and keep things quiet that I am dating a young and upcoming actress. "

Ah the media would a field day with such information, her name would of been splattered on newspapers, it something she didn't want or need right now, so was grateful that Ozai had thought of that. Ozai hid something though, after all once he had told his father who she was related to he had made demands and he wasn't ready to tell his new partner yet.

She knew eventually it would come out they were dating but when it did she would be ready. After all right now the girls at the theatre were both jealous and asking curious questions already about hat her night with Ozai was like, but she lied saying he had brushed her off. 

“ Thank you, I didn't even think about the media." Ursa replied grateful 

His car pulled up the the grand breach house, Ursa knew it would be big but it was the biggest beach house on Ember Island, Ozai got out the car as did she, she took her hand as he grabbed her bag then carried her bag in his other hand. 

" This is so much bigger than my small house. " Ursa muttered awe struck. 

" Yes it very spacious, my family like privacy.” Ozai responded calmly 

 

Ursa blushed shyly as he took her hand and carried her bag, she looked to him, as she finally touched his muscular arm curious he grinned as bit toward her as she took her hand off him. 

" You like what you see? " Ozai asked flirtatious

Ursa gripped his hand as she hadn't complimented him like he did her, it felt odd to compliment him though. 

"Your very handsome." Ursa replied awkwardly 

 

They reached the back of the house where the beach was, she noticed a young looking woman sat in a chair looking toward a young boy pushing sand around. She wore a light green fabric over a red swimsuit, her hair was black and short, she was thin and she smiled weakly at her. 

Everyone knew the tragic events of the Earth Kingdom Princess, she been married off in a political arranged marriage to Iroh as she wasn't a Earth Bender and an easy daughter to marry off by her father. 

Rara and Iroh made their marriage work and they loved each other, yet some years after their son Lu Ten was born Rara had a stroke, thanks to a famous Water Bender she somewhat recovered, Rara couldn't really walk as the nerve damage was to bad, she could walk a little but was mostly confined to a wheel chair.

Her dominate arm was weak but she could move it. 

" Hello there, Ursa is it?" Rara asked gently 

Ursa looked to Ozai who was still holding her hand, she blushed as she had never talked to any of the Royal Family besides Ozai and even then she felt nervous about talking to him. 

" Yes.. A pleasure to meet you Fire Princess Rara. " Ursa replied awkwardly 

The Princess smiled in the rocking chair with her wheel chair beside her, very kindly as she looked to her son Lu Ten who was pouring sand on the sand from his hands. 

Ozai looked as his older brother came out the house carrying a tray filled with fruit and he smiled warmly at Ursa.

He handed the tray of fruit to Rara as he then took Ursa's hand excited. 

" Ah there the beautiful young woman who has captured by brother's heart." 

Ursa smiled at him but nodded to acknowledge that she was indeed her but the mention of her capturing Ozai's heart made her fidget a bit. She knew that Ozai was taken by her as he practically wanted to marry her. they had agreed that dating toward marriage in mind was better though so they could get to know each other more. 

Ozai put his arm around her waist proudly as he rested his head on her shoulder. 

"Yes this is her, she's here to watch us play volleyball." Ozai responded lightly 

Iroh smiled as he chuckled as Ozai took her in the house, he pointed to a door while handing her her bag.

" You can get changed in there." 

Ursa went in and looked to the door as she took her light dress off, she wondered if Ozai would try peek in on her or not.

She changed into her bathing suit, it was a red one piece with a hole in the back. She peeked out the door and saw Ozai sat in a chair and he looked to her intrigued. He walked to her, his hand brushed her curvy body, she jumped as he closed her eyes as he held her waist. 

" Ozai.." she whispers lowly 

He pulled her into him, he knew they would have to go outside soon so he could show off his muscles and Fire Bending. 

Yet his lips found her lips, he had let her off on the first date but he had wanted to kiss her since they had met, she pulled back blushing brightly yet with intrigued look.

"Shouldn't we get outside?" Ursa asked breathlessly 

Ozai ran his hand down to her butt as she grasped as she brushed it, he knew they had to go outside but he wanted to tease her first.. 

" Yes we'll go outside soon.". 

Ursa had to admit she like what he was doing to her, but it felt too soon, but the way his fingers moved on her skin and squeeze her made her feel hot, she eyes him up as even she had urged and he was so attractive today. It was the second date though and she thought he'd think less of her if she let him touch her more then she already had, so she back up a little blushing, she breathed hated as he looked into her eyes, she seemed to back up a bit.

" it's only our second date.. I want to take it slowly between us I don't want you to think less of me..Yet I admit.. your getting me worked up.

She hated admitted it, since he's been with many woman he used them and she didn't want to be used even if he said it was different with her.

He got closed to her again as he kissed her, he took his hand and moved her bathing suit from her womanhood, Ozai would take things slow, but he wanted to touch her in this moment. She didn't think less of her for letting him do this, as he wanted to do it to her, so he moved his finger on her sensitive clit.

" Ozai." she moaned 

He kissed her ear and nibbled it, Ozai watched her as he finger circled on her clit. She moaned but the door opened so she moved into Ozai to hide what they were doing. She blushed as she turned away from the door,Ozai sighed as she saw his older brother peek his head in. 

" Brother is Ursa well? She is taken a while to get changed.” Iroh asked intruiged 

Ursa blushed as she faced away from Ozai and Iroh, she felt embarrassed by what she had just allowed to happen

" Yes she's ready, we're coming out there, gave us a second." Ozai replied annoyed

" That's fine brother.” Iroh replied respectfully 

Iroh felt like he'd had interrupted something, so he smiled to his brother knowingly as he left 

Iroh closed the door as Ursa trying to avoid Ozai's eyes, he could see her shame and guilt. 

" Ursa.." 

He wanted to take thing slowly too and romance her into wanting to marry him, but he took her hand and kissed it, he kissed her cheek His free hand found it way under her swimsuit to her clit, he flicked it quickly. 

" There nothing to feel ashamed about, this does not make you lesser to me. Yes we can take things slowly, I can wait till your ready for sex, but I like what you were doing so don't feel ashamed, sorry for getting you worked up." 

Ursa blushed as she held her mouth as he drove even more wild, she held back her moans, so Rara and Iroh could not hear her

" I.. Never done anything like this.. Imade a big deal about waiting for the right man and it our second date…" Ursa moaned blissfully 

Ozau moved his hand quicker on her clit and he heard her as she screamed into her hand his name. 

"Were dating with marriage in mind, I would think you that you think that I the right man. "

 

Ursa breathed blissfully as they kissed, in a way he was right she liked Ozai the way he liked her, it felt right to be with him.   
" Your right, I may feel like that.”

Ursa poked his nose teasingly as they headed outside she felt excited to see him play the volleyball with his brother.

Ozai grinned with pride as she took a seat next to Rara with a glow in her face, now it was time for him to show off his skill and prove how strong he was.


End file.
